ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scottish Andy
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Intricated talk page 20:17, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Drop me a line anytime. I'll get back to you, I promise. - Scottish Andy Test Item Just checking out what the "+" tab does. --Commander, Starbase23 16:15, 13 August 2006 (UTC) MA rank Regarding the line on your user page: This user's current MA rank is How the smeg do I find that out?., I believe it's a personal decision on what rank you want to assign yourself. I would recommend basing it on similar criteria that Starfleet personnel are (supposively) ranked, such as longivity, contributions as a member, commendations from others, involvement with the community, etc. Although such promotion factors would kind of contradict with Data's Starfleet record... ;) - Intricated talk page 17:28, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the rank thing isn't an official part of MA. It was just something I concocted and slapped on my user page for fun. It's been adapted by a few other users since then. As Intricated said, though, the idea is that you give yourself a rank that denotes your time and work on MA, but in actuallity, you can pretty much give yourself any rank you want. ;) --From Andoria with Love 17:44, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks guys. I thought it might have been an automatically calculated thing like there is on the forums I'm on. I think I'll make my own rank up now. --Commander, Starbase23 17:54, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::20 credits that Andy is a Commander. ;) - Intricated talk page 17:55, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh, go look. I want my money. ;-D --Commander, Starbase23 18:00, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't you know there's no such thing as an economy in the future? :D - Intricated talk page 21:19, 13 August 2006 (UTC)